minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2018
Note: The official blog post title name is: '''Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay'.'' My choices/decisions: Did you build a creeper, a zombie, or an Enderman? I built a Enderman. "Let's build a Enderman." What did you name your team? I chose the Order of the Pig. "We're the Order of the Pig." Did you send Reuben away or keep him with you? I told Reuben to run from the monsters. "I don't want Reuben to get hit by a Zombie. Otherwise, Reuben will get black-eyed." Did you win the building competition? I won the building competition. "I told Axel and Olivia to save our builds." Did you threaten Otis, trade with him, or do nothing? I threatened Otis. "I'm afraid that Otis will kill Reuben and turn into pig ." "Give. Me. Back. My pig." Did you rescue Lukas or alert Gabriel? I rescued Lukas. "No one get's left behind!" Did you try to rescue Petra or Gabriel? I rescued Petra. "Petra is a beautiful girl, and have to save a best friend!" Did you give Lukas your cookie? I gave Lukas their cookie. "Take it Lukas. I insist." Did you keep Lukas from leaving the shelter? I convinced Lukas to stay in the shelter. "I would not let Lukas to go outside like that. He will not be able to defend himself during night time monsters." Did you choose to seek out Ellegaard or Magnus? I chose to seek out Ellegaard. "I choose to seek out Ellegaard with Olivia." "Redstonia here we come!" All choices are copyrighted to: The Order of the Stone. My additional choices/decisions: None (currently). Images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Choices.png My gameplay screenshots: None (currently). My user's favorite gameplay screenshots: None (currently). Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode Minecon 2015 Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Official Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Meet the cast! 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 1 - 'The Order of the Stone' Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games on Youtube. My gameplay videos: Chapter 1: New Kid on the Block Chapter 2: Some Assembly Required Chapter 3: To Catch a Thief Chapter 4: Out of the Frying Pan... Chapter 5: Safety First Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm All my gameplay videos duration time is estimated up to 29 minutes. My favorite official soundtracks: Antimo & Welles - Order of the Stone Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Automatic Chicken Farm Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Training Montage Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Pale Blue Dot Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - 101 Credits Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Ivor Theme Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Endercon DJ Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Wither Theme Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Map Room Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Reuben Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - No More Creepers (Instrumental 3) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 All my favorite official soundtracks are imported from Antimo & Welles on Youtube. My share and thoughts for this episode: This is Season 1 Episode 1; where you can download this one and play it for free. Your Female White 'Loyal' Jesse (Message us) 05:56, December 7, 2018 (UTC) External links: The Order of the Stone Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia Other external links: My MCSM Choices from Season 1 Episode 1 (By: Jessefan1) MCSM Season 1 Episode 1 GuiFFI Gameplay (By: GuiFFI) My MCSM Netfilx Choices from S1E1 (By: Jessefan1) My storytale gameplay list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay (You are here) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay (Next) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay (To Season 1 Episode 4) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay (To Season 1 Episode 5) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my storytale gameplay (To Season 1 Episode 6) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my storytale gameplay (To Season 1 Episode 8) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay (To Season 2 Episode 1) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay (To Season 2 Episode 5) Temporary notice: This blog post comment section has been locked down because of no responses of comments being posted for over past 29 days. If you wish to leave a comment for this blog post, please take alternative way and go to: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay and remember to mention this blog post. We apologize for inconvenience caused by Wikia. Category:Blog posts